


Santos For America

by C_Rogue



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Sam Seaborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Rogue/pseuds/C_Rogue
Summary: Josh convinced Santos to run for President, and the journey towards the Presidency begins. Josh misses the one person who he believes would really help this campaign.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Sam Seaborn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Santos For America

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet of a genderbent Sam Seaborn story I started writing years ago. This never was fully finished, but I wanted to expand on it, maybe starting from the beginning. If you're interested, leave a comment.

Josh Lyman wandered the empty floor of their New Hampshire office. The congressman had sent everyone home, a few hours ago. Ned, Ronna, and the congressman finally decided to leave, to head back to the motel. The congressman ordered Josh to lock up when he was finished. Josh sat atop one of the fold-up tables, staring at the cardboard cutout of Bob Russell. The nominee staring back, the curled mustache improving his image. The debate was over. The primary was the day after next. They had done all they could. It was now up to the voters.

The campaign planned to head south to South Carolina in the morning. They would leave the packing up and the last of the “get out to vote” to the volunteers. Josh knew he should make his way back to the motel, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what’s next. The next step in the campaign. The next ad. The next donation. The next thing.

At least the ad coverage hadn’t stopped, alongside coverage for the debate. Those stories kept the donation coming in. Scratching at his hair, Josh paced the floor. They needed to up the donations. They were in the spotlight now. The congressman could get his message out now, as the country got to know him. He barely heard the bell, signaling that someone was coming through the front door. We’re closed.” He shouted, rubbing at his face. Exhaustion was starting to hit. He did not want to deal with another human at the moment.

“So, was the live message your idea?” Josh froze. There’s no way. “Because I know those kids in the chicken suits were,” The feminine voice continued. Josh couldn’t turn around. His legs wouldn’t let him. He had to be imagining that she was here. So, Josh pushed his body to turn. And there was Samantha Seaborn. Sam. She stood steadily by the door, a tiny smirk upon her face. Josh couldn’t contain the puff of a laugh that escaped his body. “Sam,” he breathed out, beginning to walk towards her. She accepted his hug, her arms around his neck. The smell of lavender flowed from her hair. A calm overcame him. He unconsciously threaded his fingers through her hair. His smile grew wider. He couldn’t believe that she was here.

Josh had to stand back. His smile dimmed. Yeah, he couldn’t believe this. “What are you doing here?” His mouth blurted the question before his mind could come up with something else. Her hands glided down to Josh’s arms and squeezed. “You need more experienced people on this campaign, if you’re going to survive.” She answered. Josh couldn’t accept that. “Sam…” Before the rest of his question could come out, the woman in question placed a finger over his mouth, silencing him. “I’m tired, Josh.” She removed the finger. “Can we finish this tomorrow, after we’re fully rested?” Josh nodded, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. Sam follows behind. No words were spoken during the journey to the motel.


End file.
